justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What Lovers Do
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = June 21, 2018 (JDU) June 27, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = WhatLoversDo |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://instagram.com/p/BkWya5uA4Xd/ |perf = Anna Shevel (P1) File:WhatLoversDo P1Proof.png Ivan Drozdov (P2) WhatLoversDo Coach 1.png|P1 WhatLoversDo Coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on a pool in the evening. Some palm trees can be seen, and beach balls are seen regularly falling into the pool. When "Tell me if you love me or not" is sung, the background turns black, the pool has lights on it, and the palm trees are glowing. After the second time the chorus is sung, the pool turns over, and the water changes colors to light blue and pink, beach balls are floating and some rainbow sprinkles are moving. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Circle your arms downwards. It is done at the first time while going to the left, and at the second time while going to the right. Whatloversdo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Whatloversdo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Whatloversdo gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *'' '' is the fourth song by Maroon 5 in the series. **It is also the first song by Maroon 5 to not be associated to a Solo routine. **It is also the first song by Maroon 5 to not be in the main track list of any game. *P2 s shoes glitch throughout the routine. *There is proof about being originally planned to be on instead of . **The background was teased in the Official Song List (Part 1) of . **The coaches are still present in the site.https://www.ubisoft.com/en-us/game/just-dance-2019/#201325153 **An unused avatar for P2 can be found in the Xbox 360 files of the game. *'' '' was removed from for unknown reasons on June 22, 2018. It was added back shortly after. Gallery Game Files Whatloversdo cover generic.jpg|''What Lovers Do'' WhatLoversDo Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach WhatLoversDo Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background WhatLoversDo banner bkg.jpg| menu banner whatloversdo map bkg.png| map background WhatLoversDo BC.jpg| cover WhatLoversDo_Cover_1024.png| cover Whatloversdo p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on WhatLoversDo pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Whatloversdo jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Whatloversdo jd2016 load.png| loading screen Whatloversdo jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Whatloversdo jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Whatloversdo jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Whatloversdo jd2017 load.png| loading screen Whatloversdo jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Whatloversdo jd2017 score.png| scoring screen WhatLoversDo jd2018 menu.png|''What Lovers Do'' on the menu WhatLoversDo jd2018 load.png| loading screen WhatLoversDo jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Whatloversdo_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Whatloversdo_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Whatloversdo_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Whatloversdo jd2019 menu.png|''What Lovers Do'' on the menu Whatloversdo jd2019 load.png| loading screen Whatloversdo jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Whatloversdo jd2018 gameplay 1.png| gameplay Promotional Images Whatloversdo teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BkNlHhAlG8g/ Whatloversdo instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Jd2019 jdu promo.jpg|Promotional image for on WhatLoversDo jdnow notification.jpg| notification Beta Elements Whatloversdo_p2_ava.png|P2 s beta avatar Others Whatloversdo_thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Whatloversdo_thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Whatloversdo p2 shoe glitch.png|Glitch with P2 s shoes Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - What Lovers Do ft. SZA What Lovers Do (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers What Lovers Do - Gameplay Teaser (US) What Lovers Do - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays What Lovers Do - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) What Lovers Do 5 Stars Superstars 13000 PC Gameplay Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited What Lovers Do - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon What Lovers Do - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) What Lovers Do What Lovers Do - Just Dance 2020 Extractions What Lovers Do - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:What Lovers Do tr:What Lovers Do Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Anna Shevel Category:Ivan Drozdov Category:Pages that won Article of the Month